Olivier LeBeau (Earth-41001)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Cyclops (father's genetic template/paternal uncle); Mr. Sinister (father's genetic template/paternal uncle, deceased); Jean Grey (paternal aunt); Emma Frost (paternal aunt); Havok (paternal uncle); Nightcrawler (foster maternal uncle); Kymri Wagner (foster aunt); Gambit (father); Rogue (mother, deceased); Bekka LeBeau (sister); Anne-Marie (No-Girl) ("half-sister"/adopted sister);In Remy "adopt" No-Name. For all people except GeNext, Beast, Sati and Scanda, Anne-Marie now is Remy's daughter. Talia, T.J. & Cerise Wagner (foster cousins); Alex Summers (paternal cousin); unnamed paternal cousins; Megan Summers (paternal cousin); | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Black eyeballs, one eye glowing blue, white streak in hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student and reluctant adventurer | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Valle Soleada, California | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sean Chen | First = X-Men: The End #5 | HistoryText = Olivier takes after his mother, Rogue, more than his father, having a quick temper and loving to fight. Although, he resembles his father (aside from the hair) as much as his sister, Rebecca, resembles their mother, ironically. Unlike his mother though, he is more interested in the martial arts than brawling, showing the same finesse and style in fighting as Remy and showing considerable skill given his age. It is clear that he has had training and practices often with his father. He also has shown to have his mother's powers of energy absorption, which led him to at some point permanently absorb the power of telepathy, which he hates. He also has shown very subtle signs of having his father's power of hypnosis, such as when he was able to calm Becka Munroe as she stares into his eyes, much like previous characters with his father's eyes. | Powers = His powers are the Same of his mother, Rogue but he can control his powers just like Rogue does now. * Power Absorption: Olivier can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities of another human being through physical contact, unlike his mother he can control his powers as well. * Psionics: Oliver possesses strong psionic abilities. He can affect, intrude, and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can also read minds, as well as communicate mentally with others over vast distances. He can also influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. His psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a psionic blast or psionic shield. * Flight: Olivier is able to psionically fly at supersonic speeds. | Abilities = Very skilled in martial arts | Strength = Normal human male who engages in exercise | Weaknesses = None known physically, though his past with his family has caused psychic and mental blocks for him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Power Mimicry Category:LeBeau Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Essex Family Category:Summers Family Category:Black Eyeballs Category:Heterochromia Category:Martial Arts